1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sheet conveying means and an ink jet recording apparatus having the same.
2. Related Background Art
Sheet conveying means for conveying a sheet conveys the sheet with a spur brought into contact with the sheet with a pressure force. In order to make the sheet conveying means compact, there is one in which the shaft of the spur is provided by a resilient member to thereby obtain the pressure force against the sheet. In such construction, however, it has been difficult to obtain a stable pressure force irrespective of the thickness of a sheet being conveyed.